


Words I Don't Trust You With.

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, F/M, I try to be funny, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, pls dont, so pls feel free to yell at me, this is my first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Wylan Van Eck didn't understand how someone could just pick up a book and know what was going on, right off that bat no fumbling over words, no trouble stringing words along to create, nothing jumbling up making things up no one's seen before.





	Words I Don't Trust You With.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in awhile like this anyway so pls be gentle with my heart, the title may change to btw. who knows i dont im sleep deprived and thats my only job rn.

For as long as Wylan could remember words didn’t make sense to him. Both in the sense of grammar and how one stringed word's together to create things. He didn’t get it.

It’s like his brain blocked him off from being able to read, put letters together, and anything to do with them. He’d look at a page and see words floating around making new things that weren’t words, nothing fit like his father said they did. He didn’t understand how someone could pick up a book and just know what was going on, know the story laid out.

One piece to another connecting, a story people would weep over. 

His father said he was stupid, no question about, and at this point, he couldn’t think of a valid argument to justify himself. 

So he didn’t. 

He played his part, the part that wasn’t in the play at in the beginning. His father wasn’t known to write something that didn’t fit, and once his father found out he was written a new place.

Not that it mattered anymore, his father had shipped away his mother, married a younger model, and had a new son. 

A better son that would fulfill what he didn’t--couldn’t do. 

He wasn’t jealous of a 3-year-old, he swears that's what he told himself when he was laying alone in his room late at night, too late for it to be a real problem.

So he suffered through middle school, high school. Everything, the bullying, the abuse.   
To get from point Z to A. 

Uni, he was afraid that was a fact, but it was what he was waiting for his light in the dark, he was leaving and he’d never have to stay in the house where so many nightmares were born. 

He’d fought tooth and nail to do this, by the end of it his father didn’t care what he did, all he wanted was him out. So he left.

He left one week before the time he needed to leave, hitchhiking which was a nightmare itself, it was still a better dream than that house. 

Sometimes he’d fall asleep waking up thinking he was still there, but heaving a sigh of relief when he was thankfully in a shitty cafe with a barista giving him a look like he set a bomb off. 

So he’d walk, trying to push off sleeping for as long as he could, he had waited 18 years, he could go without sleep and he did before he passed out in other weird places. 

It didn’t take him nearly as long as he thought it would to get there, which was fine he guessed, there are lots of things you could do, he was young, he had a whole campus filled with people his age. 

He spent the first day laying on the floor in the middle of his dorm room, having realized that you need friends and such to be able to do things. 

He had one friend total in his life that was a nanny, did it really count? He hoped or there goes 15 years of failing more than he thought was possible for one person. 

The campus was big, bigger than the house he grew up in which felt huge and empty, this wasn’t anything like that it didn’t feel empty or cold, it felt comfortable, as comfortable as a university campus could be.   
It felt surreal he’d done it, well almost all the important stuff was tomorrow, didn’t stop him from smiling uncontrollably without his faces' consent. 

He still had the dorm to himself before his roommate came in tomorrow. Which was why he was taking up all the floor space instead of his bed, he couldn’t do this at home, his father still liked to “check up on him” even if it felt he like he'd been forgotten about, with that though he felt un-trusted to add to the list. 

The list was long. 

He wondered if his father had actually had a list of all the standards he failed to meet, and he had made it a list just out of spite. 

His father was a petty, petty man. 

He laid on the floor taking up as much space as his 5’7 body would allow which honestly wasn’t much, just enough for his feet to be under his roommates' bed and his head to almost reach his. 

When dinner rolled around he ate a chocolate bar which was sad, and the meal of kings at the same time. 

And later he slept, laid out on the floor backpack tucked under his head and his sweater over his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! more to come soon, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Btw chapters will get longer once i get into the swing of things
> 
> Until Next Time-TooAceForThisShit


End file.
